En el armario
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Ellos se odiaban ¿cierto? pero como no odiarlo si cada vez que queria llamar la atención de Atsushi ¡él estaba ahí! Se dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, Akashi ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando ese paso fue dado hasta que beso sus labios... Yaoi... HimuAka (HimuroxAkashi)


Un pequeño experimento culpo a Yuusei Her por inspirar esta locura con sus drabbles, jaja.

**Aclaracion:** Pensamientos en Italikas

**Declaimer:** Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias

**Advertencia:** Aunque haya muchísimo mas spoiler en linea, no esta de más decirlo, hay spoiler del manga, poquito, pero hay

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó el día del partido Yosen VS Seirin Akashi no podía dejar de mirar como sus antiguos compañeros habían mejorado, pero el que más robaba su atención era el alto peli morado.

Siempre le había atraído ese lado salvaje de él, atracción que solo aumento tras ver ese partido donde el había entrado en la zona, lamentablemente también había notado la piedrita en el camino para poder acercarse a él de nuevo, ese pequeño estorbo que tenía por nombre Himuro Tatsuya

Al ver el golpe que este le había dado a su querido Atsushi sintió un deseo inmenso de pedirle de nuevo sus tijeras a Shintaro para arrojárselas como un proyectil a la cabeza o degollarlo ahí mismo, _¿como se atrevía a golpearlo y por qué demonios Atsushi no se defendió?_ _podía aplastarlo con una sola mano_. Algo ahí no le cuadraba.

_Jodido niño bonito cara de emo que parecía bailar cuando jugaba basket._ Al final Yosen perdió, vio a Atsuhi llorar y lo peor a Himuro consolarle, Akashi apenas se disponía a acercarse cuando vio esta escena así que decidió mejor no hacerlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía

.

.

.

.

.

Partido Seirin VS Rakuzan

Atsushi está apoyando a Seirin,_ ¿por qué?_ era la pregunta rondando la cabeza del emperador

_Por qué a Seirin y no a Rakuzan?_

_Por qué a Tetsuya y no a él?_

Después vio a Tatsuya apoyando a Taiga y asumió que era por ese maldito estorbo, que lo estaba influenciando y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir pero debía ganar ese partido primero para repetirle a Atsushi el por qué debía obedecerlo solamente a él y no al pelinegro con basket de bailarina

Lamentablemente no solo Rakuzan perdió, sino que esa parte suya con el valor de enfrentar a Atsushi directamente y decirle lo que sentía se había sumergido en el fondo de su mente por lo que solo podía hervir de celos cada vez que el peli morado tenía a ese chico cerca.

Al final del partido Atsushi se acercó para animarlo, con su chicle junto a él presentándolos formalmente, algo que lo molestó aun mas fue el comentario de Tatsuya de - es más lindo de lo que me contaste - le habría cortado la yugular de no ser porque sus compañeros de Rakuzan le hablaron para regresar al hotel

Akita no estaba para nada cerca de Kioto por lo que no podía hacer mucho después de la Winter Cup, pero para su sorpresa Atsushi lo fue a ver a Rakuzan hasta 2 veces por mes, Atsushi no haría un viaje tan largo sin un motivo por lo que eso era muy significativo para el pelirrojo, a pesar de que siempre llevara a su bailarina consigo.

_Por qué demonios no podía dejarlos solos ni un minuto?_

Esas visitas siempre terminaban en alguna discusión entre el capitán de Rakuzan y el chico del lunar.

Para Akashi salir de Kioto era complicado por su situación escolar y algunas diferencia con su padre que prefería tratar con la mayor diplomacia posible, pero apenas se dieron las vacaciones antes de cambiar de curso de primero a segundo, se le ocurrió su "plan maestro" reuniendo de nuevo a la Generación de los milagros para un fin de semana en su casa. Esto habría resultado bastante bien de no ser porque a sus queridos ex-compañeros, ahora amigos, se les ocurrió llevar algunos colados a la fiesta

Acaso Taiga no había entendido que cuando quería reunirse con ellos era solo con ellos, que actualmente fuera pareja de Daiki, después de ganarle en la Winter Cup, no le daba derecho a estar ahí

Está bien que le dijo a Tetsuya que podía llevar a su recientemente adquirido novio pero eso fue porque a Ogiwara se lo debía después de lo que le hizo en secundaria, no pensó que Tetsuya, siendo como es, pasara la voz

Ahora tenía a dos parejas besándose descaradamente en su casa mientras creían que no los veía, pero por favor! él lo veía todo, ¿no podían por lo menos salir de su campo de visión para devorarse sin que tuviera que verlos?

Suspiro de alivio al ver a Shintaro y a Ryota aparecer solos, lo que menos quería era tener a otra parejita en su casa cuando Atsushi aún no llegaba

Después de un rato de estar platicando, por fin, llegó la persona que esperaba aunque, para su gran molestia, no llegó solo, Tatsuya venía con él

Los dejó pasar, no había por qué preocuparse, después de que notó como el pelinegro se acercó a Taiga y la cara que puso Aomine con esto, _bueno por lo menos si necesitaba un aliado ya se quién me ayudará a esconder el cadáver_

Aun así después de que llegara la piedra en su zapato se dirigió a Atsushi que en ese momento se encontraba con Kuroko

- Esta bien, le daré tu mensaje – escuchó decir al de ojos celestes cuando se acercaba a ellos

_¿Qué mensaje y a quién? _Maldición, necesitaba un trago

Pidió a uno de sus sirvientes un destornillador que le fue dado en el momento, normalmente no acostumbraba hacer algo así pero podría decirse que era una ocasión especial

Cuando Aomine vio lo que Akashi sostenía en la mano se le quedo mirando de forma extraña, lo que Akashi entendió como un _yo quiero _así que termino ordenando uno para cada uno de los presentes

Akashi hacía notar su presencia al lado del más alto del lugar sobre todo cuando Tatsuya estaba cerca.

Después de un rato perdió la cuenta del alcohol consumido ya que después de la segunda ronda le había dicho a sus sirvientes que se fueran a descansar y ellos aun parecían ir para largo aunque no le tenía mucha confianza a Aomine y Kise como cantineros

Ya bastante más desinhibido Taiga comento un - juguemos algo divertido

- No puedes jugar basket en estas condiciones BaKagami – le respondió su novio

- No me refería a basket Ahomine – le contesto mientras lo besaba por millonésima vez esa noche

- Aomine-kun no piensa en algo que no sea basket – dijo Kuroko que en ese entonces estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su actual pareja sin ningún rastro de pudor posiblemente culpa del alcohol

- También pienso en otras cosas Tetsu – contestó el moreno

- Como que? – pregunto Ogiwara ya sabiendo por donde estaba yéndose el asunto

- Ese tema no es apto para menores – Dijo Aomine y el rostro de Kagami adquirió el tono de su cabello ante este comentario

- Oh! Así que el tema se ha puesto interesante – comentó Akashi esperando escuchar la respuesta a ese último comentario

- Entonces no es nada que no haya hecho antes – Ogiwara se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el cuello de su pareja por la vergüenza ya que hacia apenas unos dias habian tenido su primera vez juntos, mientras Kuroko mantenía su típica "expresión" en el rostro

Aomine se quedo callado, ya no tuvo respuesta, Tatsuya, Ryota y Akashi (para sorpesa de todos los presentes) soltaron a reir a carcajadas mientras Midorima se sonrojo y Atsushi los miraba indiferente tomando otro poco de "jugo de naranja" como le había dicho Aomine

- Regresando al tema del juego – dijo Taiga después de reír

- Seven minutes in heaven – comentó Tatsuya

- Sería buena idea – contestó su hermano

Akashi lo miró seriamente analizando la situación, era un juego de azar, si tenía suerte le tocaría con Atsushi y 7 minutos serian más que suficientes para lo que tenía en mente, al parecer ese rival de amor le acababa de dar una gran ayuda

- Me parece bien – contestó el anfitrión – pero no aquí

Hizo a todos tomar una jarra con bebida cada uno mientras el tomaba una de las botellas ya vacías y se dirigieron por un pasillo hasta una habitación bastante sencilla, a pesar del piso alfombrado solo tenía una mesita de noche, una cama y un armario más o menos espacioso pero completamente vacío

- El armario este vacío por lo que estaremos cómodos adentro, especialmente ciertos gorilas enormes – dijo Akashi con un tono entre despectivo y envidioso

Se sentaron todos en círculo sobre la alfombra y colocaron la botella en el centro

- Giraré la botella para decidir al primero en entrar después esa persona gira la botella para ver quién entra con él – dijo el capitán de Rakuzan

Todos asintieron, por muy ebrios que estuvieran (y no lo estaban) nadie lo iba a contariar

Ryota sacó su celular para poner música mientras giraba la botella, los primeros en entrar fueron Taiga y Tetsuya que solo se pusieron a platicar y al final se despeinaron un poco y desarreglaron la ropa para jugarle una pequeña broma a sus respectivas parejas que en realidad no se creyeron nada

Taiga giró la botella que señaló a Atsushi y al girar este la botella, señaló a Akashi, la suerte estaba de su lado, o por lo menos eso creía mientras entraba al armario seguido del peli morado.

Guardaron silencio un momento hasta que el pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar

- Atsushi hay algo que debo decirte

- Que pasa Aka-chin – el mas alto se sentó, le daba flojera estar parado además de que estaba un poco mareado

- Yo… yo… tú… tú me gustas Atsushi, desde secundaria

- Aka-chin también me gusta

- En serio? – ok eso había sido fácil, ¿o tal vez no?

- Si, Aka-chin es agradable, como Kuro-chin o Muro-chin

_Ouch! _– No, Atsushi, me refiero a que te quiero y me gustaría que fueras mi novio

- Oh!...

Silencio…

- A-Atsushi?

- Perdón Aka-chin, yo… ya tengo alguien a quien quiero

Eso era algo que no esperaba, prácticamente escuchó su corazón romperse en pedacitos, los ojos le ardían pero no iba a llorar, no podía permitírselo

- Perdón Aka-chin

- Esta bien Atsushi, y por lo menos ya se lo dijiste? – recupero la compostura

- Nop, no se si sienta lo mismo por mi

- Entonces puedo pedirte un favor?

- Si Aka-chin

- Bésame, solo una vez, y… no volveré a pedirlo

Murasakibara lo pensó durante un momento que a Akashi se le hizo eterno

- Esta bien Aka-chin pero solo uno chiquito

- Si Atsushi

La oscuridad no fue ningún impedimento para encontrar esos labios que tanto había soñado y que al final no serían para él.

El beso fue simple, bastante sencillo, solo unos labios sobre otros aunque en realidad no fue tan corto pero no sintió eso que esperaba, nerviosismo, mariposas en el estómago, deseos de tener más, simplemente no sintió nada

La puerta se abrió antes de que ambos se separaran revelando a Himuro que a pesar de tener su cara de poker de siempre tenía la ira por completo reflejada en su mirada.

Apenas se separaron, Akashi salió del armario escuchando un – lo siento Muro-chin - a sus espaldas. Dando una idea algo equivocada de quien le gustaba al peli morado

Maldición, había perdido contra Himuro, por qué demonios le pasaba eso a él?

Se retiró del juego durante la siguiente ronda mientras llenaba su vaso y lo bebía de un trago, para regresar al juego y ver que habían entrado Midorima y Kise

Akashi miraba con odio a Himuro mientras este tomaba de su vaso con un aura negra rodeándole

Mientras dentro del armario…

- Midorimacchi estamos solos?

- …

- Midorimacchi te estas divirtiendo?

-…

- Hagamos algo divertido – dijo acercándose al peliverde

- No molestes Kise – le contesto Midorima colocándose en un rincón y alejándose de su novio tanto como se lo permitía el reducido espacio porque una vez que le ponía las manos encima ya no habría nada que los detuviera y en ese lugar no tendrían suficiente tiempo para todo lo que quería hacerle si querían mantener su secreto como estaba hasta ahora

- Moo Midorimacchi no seas amargado hay que divertirnos – dijo de nuevo acercándose mas

- No Kise en esta situación tu idea de divertido y la mía son muy diferentes

- Porque lo dices?

- Por que posiblemente tu solo quieres jugarle una broma a los demás pero yo quiero hacer esto – dijo zampándole un corto pero intenso beso en los labios, adiós auto control

Una vez se cortó el beso, Kise ni tonto ni perezoso rodeo el cuello del peliverde con sus brazos besándolo de nuevo pero más apasionado y demandante

En ese momento Midorima perdió todo control de sobre sí mismo y sus acciones (si es que le quedaba algo), abrazó a Kise por la cintura para después deslizar sus manos al trasero del rubio que gimió al sentir esas grandes manos sobre su cuerpo, Midorima aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca ajena adueñándose de ella mientras cargaba a Kise que enrollaba sus piernas alrededor su cadera.

El de lentes recargó a su novio en la pared, su mano derecha aun sobre su trasero mientras la izquierda desabrochaba la camisa de botones que el rubio tenía puesta para poder acariciarle a su antojo. Habían decidido tener su relación en secreto en primera por la carrera profesional de Ryota y en segunda por la paz mental de Midorima por eso cuando estaban solos daban rienda suelta.

De una forma u otra Ryota tenía ya el dorso descubierto y el peliverde que ya había dejado de atacar su boca se encontraba perdido en su cuello y clavícula, entre el alcohol en la sangre y el tiempo de abstinencia (por los finales) se llevaron su conciencia a la parte más recóndita de su mente, lamentablemente y como lo predijo, 7 minutos no eran suficientes, pocos podían creerlo, ni si quiera Akashi había previsto aquello cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Kagami-kun paga – le dijo Kuroko

Kagami sacó de su cartera 10 dólares que colocó en la mano de Ogiwara.

- Te advertí que no apostaras contra Tetsu – le comentó el moreno con tono de desinterés

- Ya sé que no debo hacerlo de nuevo – Le contestó a su novio mientras Kuroko y su pareja se repartían las ganancias

Midorima rojo hasta las orejas se sentó de nuevo en su lugar con Kise a su lado que se estaba acomodando la camisa y el cabello, antes de girar la botella de nuevo

- Te toca Aominecchi

Aomine giró la botella que apuntó hacia Kuroko, ingresando ambos al armario poco después.

Una vez adentro...

- Tetsu que tal te trata tu chico? –preguntó el moreno dando un paso hacia Kuroko

- Bien, me va mejor de lo que esperaba, y a ti como te va con Kagami-kun – contestó dando otro paso hacia el más alto

- Es genial, nunca pensé sentirme de este modo de nuevo – respondió inclinándose un poco rodeando la cintura del de ojos celestes

- Me alegro – dijo Kuroko en un suspiro pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Aomine

- Por los viejos tiempos? – preguntó Aomine en un susurro

- Por los viejos tiempos – confirmó Tetsuya cerrando la distancia que había entre sus labios en un beso, un beso demasiado, húmedo, apasionado y salvaje, un beso que no requirió de toqueteos adicionales, pero es que nadie negaría que un beso furtivo con el que fue tu primer amor no fuera excitante. Ese contacto fue la despedida de esos mas de dos años de relación que jamás terminó como tal, debido a que simplemente se dejaron de ver sin ponerle un fin, hasta ese día.

- Entonces terminamos?

- Terminamos Aomine-kun

- Me parece bien – después de decir esto se separaron chocando puños antes de que la puerta se abriera, ese secreto quedaría entre ellos y ese armario

La botella giró de nuevo mandando a Akashi una vez mas, cosa que hizo sin si quiera mirar a quien sería su acompañante, ya no le importaba o por lo menos eso pensó

Para él, distinguir las sombras en esa oscuridad no representaba mucho problema por lo que se descolocó un poco al ver a quien tenia a su lado

- Por qué de todos los presentes tenías que ser tú precisamente? – fue el comentario que salió de su boca

- No lo sé, mi buena suerte tal vez – contesto el azabache del lunar

- No entiendo que es lo que Atsushi ve en ti

- A que te refieres?

- Tu le gustas es mas que obvio

Tatsuya reprimió una carcajada soltando solo un bufido

- Si te estas riendo de mí, te mataré

Tatsuya se inclinó y acaricio los labios de Akashi con los suyos sin besarlo, el pelirrojo lo empujó levemente apenas sintió el contacto algo no andaba bien, el empuje salió con menos fuerza de la que esperaba, sentía su cara arder y le temblaban las piernas solo con eso

- No te burles de mí, te lo advierto

- No me estoy burlando

- Pero… Atsushi dijo que le gustaba alguien

- Si, le gusta un chico de Seirin que no habla para nada, o por lo menos las veces que lo he visto no ha dicho ni una palabra

- Pero ustedes siempre están junto –volvió a decir Akashi

- Es mi mejor amigo, además tú lo conoces, alguien tiene que cuidarlo

- Pero te pidió perdón por besarme y estabas molesto – volvió a decir sintiendo al azabache cada vez más cerca de él

Tatsuya soltó un profundo suspiro, el habría querido decirlo de otra manera – Obviamente me voy a molestar si mi mejor amigo besa al chico que me gusta sabiendo lo que siento por él, tambien era obvio que pidiera disculpas

Akashi se quedó sin palabras, _el chico que le gusta? Aso significaba que… no, diablos no eso no estaba pasando_

- Me gustas Akashi, me gusta el concepto que Atsushi tiene de ti, todo lo que me contaba de ustedes en Teiko, a decir verdad lo envidiaba. Y luego nos presentó y fue todo – dijo colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, aprisionándolo contra la pared - no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde entonces – Me gustas – repitió en un susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarlo

Akashi estaba más que confundido, siempre vio a Tatsuya como su rival y resulto ser todo lo contario. Mientras estaba atando cabos en su cabeza Tatsuya se separó de el

- Las visitas que te hacíamos de vez en cuando eran un trato que teníamos, yo lo acompañaba a Seirin a ver a Mitobe y el venia conmigo para darme un pretexto para verte

Lo besó de nuevo

- Te mataré – dijo contra sus labios pero lo extraño es que correspondió desde el primer beso

- Mátame a besos – Otro beso

- Te odio – lo empujo con muy poca fuerza

- No es verdad, pero no me importaría enamorarte – se vino un nuevo beso

- Me gusta Atsushi –trato de empujarlo pero salió con aún menos fuerza

- Hablas demasiado, hay que usar mejor tu lengua –le dijo el azabache tomándolo de la cintura mientras enroscaba su lengua con la del pelirrojo y llegado a ese punto se perdió

_Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan jodidamente bueno besando_

Las manos de Akashi se aferraron a la ropa de Tatsuya mientras correspondió ese beso, su cuerpo se movía solo y confusión era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza, quería a Atsushi pero estaba besando a Tatsuya como si no hubiera un mañana.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de qué tan al pendiente había estado del pelinegro, su beso con Atsushi no removió nada en su interior, mientras que parecía que en lugar de mariposas tenía avestruces en el estómago desde que se vio encerrado con el doce de Yosen, cayó en cuenta que desde que salió del armario notó la molestia en los ojos de Tatsuya pero ni una sola vez había visto el rostro de Atsushi. En las visitas que le hacían era Tatsuya quien siempre pagaba por lo que ellos consumían, además niño bonito fue su primer comentario de él, le parecía atractivo eso lo sabía, pero admitirlo era otro asunto

_Como no me di cuenta antes_

Sonó una alarma que lo regreso a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, el pelinegro se separaba de él

- Tienes 1 minuto para calmarte antes de que abran la puerta

- Calmarme?

- Como puedes ver todo lo que hay a tu alrededor pero no te vez a ti mismo? – le preguntó limpiando algunas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas, estaba llorando y lo peor es que ni si quiera supo en que momento comenzó

Exactamente 1 minuto después Aomine abrió la puerta para darles salida, mientras ellos estaban dentro, los demás estuvieron jugando disparejo afuera terminando con el resto de las jarras de bebida, Tetsuya, Ogiwara y Midorima eran los que habían perdido menos por lo que no estaban tan ebrios, Aomine mas o menos porque tenía resistencia pero los otros tres estaban casi inconscientes por lo que decidieron dar por terminada la pequeña reunión para ir a dormir eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana.

Después de que todos aparentemente estaban dormidos Akashi salió de la habitación, hacia uno de los jardines, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y no era por causa del alcohol, pero su momento de paz no duró mucho

- Que quieres Tatsuya?

- Disculpa si te molesto, pero prefiero que me mates por seguirte que quedarme con los tórtolos

- Ahí estaba Atsushi

- Esta tan dormido que ni si quiera un tanque lo despertaría

- Por qué yo?

- No lo sé, yo no lo elegí solamente lo siento, crees que no hubiera preferido a alguien que no gustara de mi mejor amigo

- Pero no hice nada

- Es lo que más odio, sé que no sientes nada por mí pero comprobé que no te soy indiferente, solo dame una oportunidad

- Te arrepentirás de desear estar conmigo

- Eso lo dudo, pero hagamos la prueba

.

.

.

.

.

6 Meses después…

- Ese idiota llega tarde – el pelirrojo miraba su reloj por enésima vez mientras esperaba fuera de la estación del tren ese viernes por la tarde

La distancia entre Akita y Kioto ya habia dejado de parecerle grande, sobre todo si su novio le visitaba todos los fines de semana sin falta, aunque hubiera días como ese donde llegaba tarde

- Disculpa la tardanza Sei – salió el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa

- No importa, podré matarte en el apartamento – Dijo subiendo al auto seguido de su pareja.

El chofer los llevo al apartamento del cual disponían desde hace dos meses.

- Por cierto Atsushi por fin se confesó

- Ya era hora, y que pasó?

- Aparente mente Mitobe le dijo que si aunque aún no se cómo se entienden ellos dos

- Yo tampoco sé cómo me entiendes a mi

Se adentraron y tomaron asiento en el sofá de al sala, Tatsuya le dijo que tenía algo importante que contarle por lo que tratarían ese tema antes de cualquier otra cosa.

- Y bien, por qué la demora? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- Disculpa, es que el consejero escolar me llamo a su oficina al terminar las clases y me entretuve, tiene que ver con lo que quiero comentarte

- Que hiciste ahora? O fue Atsushi de nuevo?

- Esta vez no fue por algo malo, de hecho me dio una muy buena noticia, deja mostrarte

Revolvió en su mochila sacando el sobre para mostrárselo.

El pelirrojo tomo el sobre y saco su contenido leyendo el encabezado

**Universidad de Kioto**

_Esto tiene que ser una broma cierto el no sería capaz de tanto, ¿o si?_

**Por medio de la presente nos alegra comunicarle que ha sido aceptado para iniciar el siguiente paso de su educación en nuestras instalaciones…**

- Estos es…

- No te lo dije antes por que no estaba seguro de si lo lograría, pero me aceptaron, el año entrante viviré en Kioto.

Akashi de nuevo no tenía palabras justo como hace tantos meses en ese armario, y es que su novio resultaba ser así, haría lo que fuera por estar con él

- No espero que vivamos juntos pero así estaremos más cerca, a ti todavía te falta un año para terminar la preparatoria y…

- Por qué no?

- Que cosa?

- Por qué no quieres que vivamos juntos?

- Yo pensé que…

- Tenemos el apartamento, las escuelas no están muy lejos de aquí

- Pero tu…

- Shhhhh – coloco un dedo sobre sus labios señalando la habitación con la mirada, estaba tan feliz que no podía encontrar otra forma de demostrárselo, ya cenarían más tarde

Entre besos y caricias lograron llegar sin un rasguño gracias a Akashi, había algo que quería decirle antes de llegar más lejos y es que a pesar de haber estado juntos por algo de tiempo no había logrado que esas palabras salieran de sus labios

Con Tatsuya sentado en la cama y Seijuurou sobre él fue que las palabras salieron de su boca sin esfuerzo

- Tatsuya

- Que pasa Sei?

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

La noche comenzaba y el fin de semana también ya hablarían de los detalles después ahora solo querían demostrarse lo que sentían de modo que solo ellos pudieran entenderse como esa noche en el armario

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Bien aquí termina (¿o empieza?), no se que les parezca, yo me divertí con cada burrada que salió de mi cabeza ojala hayan disfrutado un poco de esta lectura


End file.
